The 38th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by sciencenmed4ever
Summary: The reapings are begining. Will your tribute make it through the games alive? SYOT OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm starting an SYOT. The form is on my profile. I need 24 tributes. If you are a guest you can submit thru review and I will print the tribute form and then delete the review. I will have some sort of Sponsor system on my profile later.**

**President Snow**

The 38th Hunger games were beginning soon. One week until the reaping's. I smiled to myself. 24 children go in and only one goes out and that one child will never be the same.

I looked at the window onto the streets of the capitol. They were celebrating. Ceaser Flickerman was interviewing the head gamemaker tonight to give the citizens a sneak peak at the games.

I was promised this year's games would be different. And they should be, or else.

**Ceaser Flickerman**

"SO let me get this straight, the games are going to be at the former Grand Canyons. We're going to see kids fighting on the edge of cliffs."

"Yep," The gamemaker smiles at me then looks into the crowd, "It's going to be like nothing you've ever seen before."


	2. Night Before Reapings

The capitol was in full bustle, parties flooding the streets. The closer to reaping day the more excited they got.

They had been informed that the gamemakers had made the Canyons more deadly, more dangerous. They had been assured these games would be the bloodiest of them all.

In the outer districts, the night before the reaping was more of a sad affair. Parents getting ready for the slaughter of their young children, siblings hoping that the other wouldn't be reaped.

The hustle of the streets was almost normal. They tried to keep their hopes up. 'Maybe young Sammy won't be reaped this year, maybe there's still a chance at normalcy.'

In the career districts though, some were having feasts for the children hoping to volunteer. Those children were joking around, assured they would come back unscathed and rich, richer then they could ever imagine.

**I had been planning to jump right to the reapings but since I don't have all the tributes I decided to still give you a chapter.**

**For the tributes I need: District 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 12 Male**

** Both District 2, 8, 9, and 11 tributes**

** Female for District 10**


	3. District 12 Reapings

District 12 Reaping's

The district voted least likely to win the Hunger Games was in full bustle preparing for the reaping's. Kids aged twelve to eighteen stood semi-organized in front of the stage as they prepared to be sent to their death.

After the peacekeepers had checked that every eligible kid in the district had checked in and proceeded to their designated area, the anthem began.

The escort observes the children during the anthem, hoping that maybe this would be the year they would win and she could move to a better district. Maybe 2 or 4.

She signals for the video to start and talks along with it quoting it word for word.

"Well," she begins as the last bit of the movie ends, "that was wonderful!" the crowd stays silent, glaring at her, "Okay then, ladies first," she says and moves over to the bowl that is almost overflowing with names.

The crowd holds their breath as she digs into the bowl, trying to find a piece of paper to her suiting. Finally, she brings a piece of paper out of the bowl and scurries over to the microphone before opening the folded paper that is holding the fate of one young girl.

"Bethan Rosen," she shouts as the crowd of thirteen year olds moves apart to reveal a merchant girl with a checkered dress, crying, standing their shocked.

Bethan makes a noise in the back of her throat before walking up to the stage to what the whole crowd knows is her untimely demise.

The escort gives the girl a slight pat on the back before moving over to the bowl holding the boys names.

She spends less time choosing a name for the boys knowing the odds are not in her favor.

"Dalton McAffee," she shouts and stifles a groan when she sees he's a thin seam boy who can barely stand on his own two feet.

Dalton looks up at the escort and trips up the stairs in the process, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Well, the escort says, forcing herself to smile "Isn't this just a winning team. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she chokes out as she grabs the two young children and drags them into the justice building. She hands them off to the peacekeepers and angrily stalks off to an empty room.

* * *

Bethan sits in the empty room and lets the tears freely fall down her face.

How could it be her? Her name was only in their twice.

She has just gotten herself together when her mother and father walk into the room.

"Bethan," her father says, "we're so sorry," she blocks out her father's words of advice, knowing she wouldn't make it far enough to use them and stares straight ahead trying to memorize her parents faces, knowing she would never see them again, until the peacekeepers take her parents away with one last teary goodbye.

The next people to come in are Paige and Rachael, her best friends in all of district 12.

"Bethan," they say together, "we're going to miss you."

"We really are," Paige says.

"Yeah, you were a really great friend," Rachael says.

"You guys were great too," Bethan says, pulling them both in for a hug.

She can feel them both crying against her and she starts crying too, thinking about how little she had accomplished in her thirteen years, how long she thought she was going to have.

The peacekeepers barge into the room and through many tearful goodbyes the peacekeepers finally drag Paige and Rachael out of the room, leaving Bethan alone.

She lets out a strangled sob and lets herself completely break down until the peacekeepers come in to bring her to her death.

* * *

Dalton sat in the empty room, tears wiping away the coal dust that had made a permanent home on his face. He should've figured he'd be picked, his name was in their thirteen times and it was only his first reaping. He didn't even want to think about what his odds would be if he had made it to eighteen.

Dalton was deep in his thoughts when ten little feet padded over to him.

"Dawton," shouted his younger brothers and sisters as his parents stood in the back of the room, silent tears falling from their eyes.

He looks into the oldest of his younger brother's eyes, "Cheswick, take care of everyone. Promise me."

"I promise," Cheswick says, holding out his pinky,

Dalton takes it, ruffles his brother's hair one last time and walks over to his parents.

"Take care of them. Don't let this happen again."

His parents nod and pull him into a hug that his little siblings soon join.

The peacekeepers come to quickly and Dalton is soon left alone, all the worries of the world pressing down on his shoulders.

* * *

AN: Here's the first reaping. Since I still don't have the District 1 male I decided to start with 12 and end with 1. If you still want to submit a tribute here are the spots I have left.

District 1 male

District 2 male

District 3 male

District 4 male

District 5 male

District 6 male

( If you've already submitted two tributes you cannot submit anymore unless they are the most awesome bloodbath tributes ever.)


	4. Disrict 11 Reapings

District 11 Reaping's

District 11 is in a sad mood. The reaping's were just beginning and if the last few games proved anything it was that they knew they didn't have good chances for winning this year's games'.

The man on the stage adjusted his purple wig as the mayor gave his yearly speech. He observes the crowd of boys and girls, knowing that it only represented a small portion of the district.

The crowd claps at the end of the speech while the purple-haired Capitol-man skips up to the microphone.

"Well," he begins, "I know I'm excited for the Game's, how about you guys?" the crowd stays silent, "Well, okay than, how about we just start then?"

The man walks over to the girl's bowl, adjusting his wig on the way. He digs his hand in and pulls out a small piece of paper.

He takes his time opening the paper, the tension increasing with each second. "Faith Rabin," he says and the crowd opens to reveal a small fifteen year old girl. He motions for the girl to come up when he hears a voice form the crowd.

"Wait! Faith, wait! I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

The whole crowd goes silent as a girl in a sky-blue dress with white spots walks up and takes her place on the stage. The man smiles slightly, maybe he'd actually have a winning district this year.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Rose. Rose Burns."

"Wasn't your sister in the games a few years back?"

Rose nods.

"Okay. Now onto the boys."

The man go's over to the bowl of boys' names and takes his time choosing a name. The crowd was still on edge from the surprise volunteering. The girl who had been reaped, Faith, is still standing in the middle of the street, tears falling freely from her face.

"Kayon Johnson!"  
The crowd of sixteen year old boys part to reveal a blank face young man in a black t-shirt and cargo pants. The boy walks up to the stage, emotionless, and takes his place next to Rose.

"Well," the man says, "isn't this a winning team. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

Rose sits in the empty room waiting for the horrible day to end.

She leans back in the seat, trying to calm her breathing, when her father walks into the room.

"My Rose," her father says, taking her face in his hands.

"Daddy," Rose says, "I'm so sorry, but you know I had to save Faith."

"I know," the old man says, a slight smile playing on his lips, "my beautiful selfless daughter. Just promise me one thing my little Rose."

"Anything."

"Come back for me. I've already lost your mother and your sister from these games, I don't want to lose you too."

"I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask," with that the old man stands up, noticing the peacekeepers at the door, "I love you, remember that."

"I love you too Daddy."

Rose only has a second to herself before Faith walks into the room.

"Rose," Faith says, "I don't have much time. The peacekeepers barely let me in here. I just," she pauses, "I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you, even though you shouldn't of volunteered for me," she smiles and takes something out of her pocket, "just take this," she says, holding out a ring with a red rose in the center, "use it as your district token. And…and don't worry about your dad my family will help him anyways we can." Finally, Faith breathes, finishing her rant.

"Faith," Rose says, pulling Faith into a hug.

"It's time to go," The peacekeepers say, grabbing ahold of Faith's shoulders.

"Take it," Faith says, throwing the ring at Rose as the peacekeepers drag Faith from the room.

* * *

Kayon sits in the empty room, tracing his fingers over the patterns on the couch.

"Kayon,"his mother says, pulling her son into a hug.

"Hey Ma," he says, allowing himself to smile slightly into his mother's shoulder.

"Oh, my little Kayon," his mother says, pinching her sons cheeks, "this Mama's gonna miss you."

"Im'ma miss you to Ma. Tell everybody I love 'em will you."

"I will Kayon. I'm so sorry they had to work the fields today."

"It is what it is Ma. Don't worry I can handle it."

"I know Kayon, I know."

"I love you Ma."

"I love you too Kay."

"I know Ma, I know."

"You do good. Win this for me."

Kayon smiles, "I will."

"Time to go," the peacekeepers say, dragging Kayon's mother away.

"Win for me. I need you back home."

"I will," Kayon says, more to himself then to anybody else, "I will."

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if your tribute wasn't perfect. These two were a little harder to write. I plan on having the sponsor system up by next weekend. I still need the district 1 and 2 males.


End file.
